


My Android Bit Me in the Netherlands and I Liked It

by ficnchicken, TinyChubbyBird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Deal, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, So ths is, anyway so connors angry, dw, hoho, theres a bit of everytginf, uh and also bath because its obligatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficnchicken/pseuds/ficnchicken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: Connor’s in a foul mood for some reason, and that’s the story of how this steamy sex scene was born.





	My Android Bit Me in the Netherlands and I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TinyChubbyBird for writing this with me, combining our lame powers to do this fugly world some justice lmao

You were munching on a snack as you streamed some compilation video on your TV, long since tuning out the sounds of a keyboard being tapped away on in the dining room. Alas, snacks do not last indefinitely, and so you started munching on your nails instead—or what was left of them. Connor seemed to have more trouble tuning out sounds than you did, and you swore you could feel a pair of eyes boring through you.

“ _Can you not,_ ” you suddenly heard him say through gritted teeth. You had never heard him use this tone when talking to you before.

You stopped everything you were doing, hesitantly deciding to voice your confusion, “...What do you mean?”

“Biting your nails, biting your lip, scratching yourself... I hate it.”

Hate... It was a word you never had heard coming out of his mouth before. Dislike, maybe, but never _hate_. It felt foreign to hear it in his voice. He closed the laptop and stared off into the distance for a moment or two, before joining you on the couch.

“Sorry,” you apologized, confused by his behavior but ultimately keeping your nails from your mouth—or your lips from your teeth, or—

“Thank you,” he said, but he still sounded on edge, even aggressive.

You didn’t know what to make of it… This was completely new. He had never acted this way before, especially not when in your company. Should you leave it? Try to talk to him about it? You decided communication is key.

“Hey, honey... what’s going on?” you tried, hand placed on his arm to which he flinched.

“I just, I don’t understand why humans are all so self-destructive. You have no sense of self-preservation and I can’t fucking stand it. I see it wherever I go, either it’s the alcohol or the self-deprecation, or it’s putting others down to raise yourself from your own low... or it’s a bleeding lip here, a bleeding nail there...” he finished, eyes burning holes into your own until you had nothing left to say.

You had never seen him quite this... _raging_ , other than for his missions and cases. You felt scared somehow, but not of him—never of him—but of his raised voice. At the same time it... sent shivers down your spine; the inappropriate kind. You didn’t know if Connor sensed this or not, but he sure as well acted as if he had, his hand reaching behind your head and pulling you into a rough kiss. You were initially taken aback, unsure of how to handle this completely new side Connor was showing you, but reciprocated a moment later. Your lip stung, but what was a little pain? Well, honestly... a little hot, that’s what.

He pushed you down onto the couch with force. It was rather big, so you knew by this point that it wasn’t going to be some nice bedroom raunchiness. All your thoughts dissipated when he shoved a knee up your privates, not too roughly, but with clear urgency, just enough to make you gasp. His mouth was beginning to numb your own with the intensity he was going at, but right as you thought it was bordering on overwhelming he stopped, attacking your neck instead. You could already tell you were going to have to wear _turtlenecks_ the entire month.

“Hank arrived today at the crime scene drunk as can be and reeking of self-hatred,” he growled, not really speaking to you. “Gavin’s only sense of entertainment continues to be in the pain of mine,” he continued, grinding himself against you.

“Connor—“ you tried to calm him down, unsuccessfully so as you were interrupted.

“And then I... I come home to you destroying your own body like it doesn’t have any worth,” his voice was starting to tremble. “Why don’t you understand, why don’t any of you understand that you’re so fucking irreplaceable.”

You saw his eyes starting to water and his LED rapidly blinking a solid red, perfectly reflecting his inner and outer turmoil. You wanted to comfort him, but the more sensible side of you chose to stay quiet and let him air out. He rarely did so... if at all. Connor had a tendency to bottle everything up, to quietly tolerate and not voice his thoughts. You guessed it was a habit from the time before he deviated, unable to quite get rid of it in favor of what he’d been so strongly advised against. If he ever made the mistake of showing any signs of imperfection, deactivation and replacement was a very real outcome. That wasn’t exactly something you could just easily rewire.

“You’re so fucking irreplaceable, yet every day you seem to... to try to find more ways to fuck yourselves up. To destroy yourselves beyond repair,” his hand traveled down your body to the hem of your pants, impatiently twiddling with it before you assisted in getting rid of it. “You can’t, you can’t upload your memory into a cloud. You can’t save a backup of your entire being... if you’re gone, you’re gone, and that’s it. There are no second chances, no resurrections, no nothing.”

His hand applied pressure to your clothed crotch, massaging it even in just the right way as he bit down on your collarbone, your hands holding his head in place. You couldn’t do anything about your escaping breath, already being so close to overstimulation.

“...And I just... _I hate you for that_ ,” he said, and you felt your breath waver. “I hate you for what you do to yourself, all day fucking long.

“I... I hate it,” he whispered, finally ridding you of your underwear, his mouth on you in an instant.

You were expecting it all to play out a bit roughly today, but you would have never guessed to feel him biting you downstairs. It wasn’t as painful as you feared it to be, actually it hurt just right, but he still glanced up to check on you. Still made sure he wasn’t _actually_ hurting you, because you knew he could never stand behind that, no matter his level of anger.

He kissed the spot where his teeth had just sunken into your skin, but picked up the intensity of his actions where he had left off, holding your wrists as you writhed in his grip. After a while, presumably when he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he paused to unbuckle his tighter-than-usual pants, kicking them off and returning to you. You could feel his erection rubbing against you and let out a groan, not hiding how badly you actually wanted this; how badly you wanted to feel him inside you.

“Connor,” it was the only word you had said during this whole ordeal, but what else was there than him?

Your voice flew right past him, proven by his lack of compliance and his hot mouth clashing against yours. He hadn’t even fully undressed either of you and you were already close to the brink of orgasm.

“Conn—ah!” it hurt.

He seemed to realize why as he immediately wound to a stop, eyes quickly inspecting the opened wound on your lower lip. His thumb ghosted over it, and you couldn’t help but fixate on his own lips, colored red with your blood. Something about it was insanely, positively maddening.

“I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay, it’s kinda hot,” you hushed him, desperately wanting him to do anything but stop.

He raised an eyebrow at that, but went right back to business. Finally, oh finally, he removed his underwear. You could tell his frustration had dissolved somewhat in the way he was handling you ever so gently. With care, he invited himself in and you didn’t last very long before you came, holding onto him like he was the only stable thing in your life. What funny irony, considering his current, unstable state. You continued the activity, however with the tempo significantly decreased. He was visibly relishing in the feeling of being so close to you, finally having calmed down enough to truly enjoy what you were doing. Connor kept his pace slow, but you could tell when he was getting close, how he grew more tense with each passing second, thrusts growing more desperate, until he finally stilled and buried his face in your neck as he filled you up. You reached up to fluff his hair and he leaned into your touch, letting out a sigh.

“I think we’re both due for a bath, and I’d like to make sure you’re alright,” he stated, standing up and carrying you to the bathroom, showing no signs of exhaustion unlike you.

Sinking into the warmth of the pleasantly hot water never failed to help you relax, and you could tell he enjoyed the feeling just as much as you, and maybe even more so. Before you got together, he had never taken a bath before, and you had been determined to show him just how nice it was—and being quite successful doing so.

Connor had settled behind you, pulling your back against his chest so you were leaning against him. For a long while, no one said a word, still winding down from it all. You were glad the anger had left his eyes and voice, but less so when melancholy replaced it.

“Does it really bother you when I do that? Do you hate it that much?”

He shook his head and thought of how to phrase the following, “Perhaps I was a little too harsh in my wording. I... I don’t like it when those I care about don’t care for themselves,” he took your hand in his and you knew he was examining your nails. “I love all your little mannerisms, I really do... except for the ones that end up hurting you.”

You closed your hand around his and turned your head so it was lying flat on his chest, and he continued, “I don’t want you to overthink my reaction, it truly doesn’t reflect my genuine thoughts on the matter... I don’t hold you accountable for your bad habits, and I certainly don’t hate you for anything. But, I do wish you try to break them... and not for me, but for yourself.”

“I’ll try,” you nodded, rubbing your thumb over the soft skin of his hand, “if you promise to tell me when something is bothering you. There’s a lot that’s making you sad or angry, but you never say anything and just swallow it down. That’s not good for you either. So, please, if something’s up, talk about it. I don’t want you getting so worked up again, it pains me just as much as it pains you to see me hurting myself.”

He was quiet for a moment. You couldn’t see his LED, but you were pretty sure it was buffering, processing your words. He then buried his face in your hair, gently kissing your scalp. “Did I scare you?” he whispered, voice already apologetic, but you shook your head and smiled.

“No. I mean, it was... new. I never thought I’d see you this way,” you confessed, pulling his hand to your lips to press a few kisses against it. His human skin disappeared with a beautiful blue glow, revealing his actual android skin. You felt incredibly warm whenever he did this, remembering how he had explained that it was quite an intimate act for androids; their way of showing deep trust—of wanting to connect and share their thoughts, feelings and memories.

“But if I’m being completely honest,” you continued finally, unable to hide your grin, “it’s extremely hot when you curse. Or when you’re just… angry in general.”

You cleared your throat, hiding your warm face in his white hand. He huffed out a breath against the back of your head, his stomach twitching, apparently amused by your confession.

“I could tell by the way your body reacted to me, but hearing you say it still comes as a surprise,” he nuzzled your neck, and you felt him smile. “I’m glad I didn’t scare you. I was fearing that I was being too rough.”

“I could never be afraid of you, Connor. I know you would never hurt me on purpose”, you said softly, still stroking over the synthetic skin of his hand, remembering how he had stopped immediately after noticing he had accidentally reopened the wound on your lip. “And, as I said, the rough part was actually quite… enjoyable.”

He hummed, voice vibrating in his chest and against your back, making you shiver slightly. “I will keep that in mind. But, yes, I promise I will inform you if something is bothering me in the future. I won’t let this happen again,” he intertwined your fingers and just held your hand in his, you stared in awe at how beautiful it was to see the contrast of your human skin against his synthetic white one. “Anger is a scary emotion. It’s intense, clouding one’s mind in a kind of haze… I don’t want to risk losing control when I’m with you.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you with my bad habits any longer,” you nodded. He hummed again, this time kissing your shoulder. A mutual agreement was exchanged between the two of you, and you decided to enjoy the rest of your bath in an affectionate silence.

The foundation of any relationship was about being there for each other, helping each other, and becoming better together. And that’s what you were going to do.


End file.
